


Vier Engel für Hogwarts

by Sezunachan



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (2013), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Crossover, Other, Schicksals-Göttinnen, Zauberschule
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sezunachan/pseuds/Sezunachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa, Jack, Hicks und Rapunzel kommen nach Hogwarts.<br/>Natürlich dürfen Nachtschatten, Anna, der Weihnachtsmann, Osterhase, Zahnfee und Flynn mit Pferd und Cameleon nicht fehlen. Auch wenn die eigentlich nicht eingeladen waren.<br/>Und als dann auch noch Astrit mit Sturmpfeil auftaucht scheint das Chaos perfekt.<br/>Wie geht Dumpledore mit 2 Drachen um? Was macht Snape mit einem nervigen Cameleon, dass er nicht fangen kann und wieso mag McGonagall auf einmal Pferde?<br/>Und bei dem ganzen Chaos müssen sie doch versuchen ihre Mission zu erfüllen, denn die Schicksals-Göttin will dass sie Harry Potter retten. Doch vor wem eigentlich?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

Prolog

„Königin Elsa, ein Brief für Euch“, erklärte der erste Berater und trat an den Schreibtisch, hinter dem sich Elsa nieder gelassen hatte, um Hofangelegenheiten zu bearbeiten.  
Die weißhaarige Königin sah auf und erkannte das Siegel sofort. Es war ein goldenes Pentagramm mit seltsamen Zeichen in schwarzes Wachs gedrückt.  
Wenn man einen solchen Brief bekam, sollte man diesen lieber schnell lesen.  
Sie streckte die Hand aus und ihr Berater überreichte ihr den Brief. Elsa machte eine Handbewegung, die ihm verdeutlichte zu gehen und der Mann verließ mit einer Neigung seines Kopfes den Raum.  
Elsa achtete nicht wirklich auf ihn, sondern brach das Siegel auf und laß den Brief. Zwei Mal und legte ihn dann zur Seite, während sie überlegte. Sie wusste niemand außer ihr würde den Brief lesen können. Das Wesen, das diesen geschickt hatte, hatte dafür gesorgt.  
In ihren Fingern hielt sie einen schlichten Silberring, der dennoch eine ungewöhnliche Macht ausstrahlte.  
„Kristof“, rief sie durch das Anwesen, nachdem sie eine Tür in einen anderen Raum geöffnet hatte, der an ihr Arbeitszimmer grenzte. Sie wusste, dass er zu Besuch war.  
Der Mann mit den braunen Haaren blickte auf. Er saß am Fenster auf einem Sessel und beobachtete draußen Anna, wie sie mit Olaf im Garten spielte.  
„Was gibt’s?“, fragte er, weil er wusste, dass Elsa es nicht mochte, wenn man sie im Kreise der Familie zu förmlich anredete. „Du musst mir einen Gefallen tun“, sagte sie schnell und ihre Finger spielten nervös miteinander. „Klar“, meinte Kristof, ehe ihm sein Fehler bewusst wurde. Er hatte nicht gefragt welchen!  
Elsa seufzte beruhigt. „Ich muss für einige Wochen weg. Du musst mich zu der Zeit vertreten“, erklärte sie und Kristof starrte sie mit offenem Mund und großen Augen an. „Was?“, machte er erschrocken. Das konnte nicht gut gehen. Das letzte Mal, als Elsa ihre Freundin besuchen war, hatte es gerade so geklappt. Für drei Tage. Doch mehrere Wochen? „Ich kann auch Olaf fragen“, sagte die Weißhaarige und blickte ihn mit großen, flehenden Augen an. Kristof starrte sie an, als wären ihr gerade Reiszähne und Flügel gewachsen. „Den Schneemann? Nicht dein Ernst?“, keuchte er und erhob sich. „Ich mach es ja, nur nicht den Schneemann“, sagte er.  
Elsa lächelte. „Viele Dank“, damit gab sie dem Mann ihrer Schwester einen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe sie sich einen Umhang nahm und nach draußen lief, um sich von ihrer kleinen Schwester zu verabschieden. Sie wohnte zwar die meiste Zeit im Schloss, doch seit neusten waren sie und Kristoff oft in einem kleineren Ort, indem ihre Familie ein Ferienhaus besaß.  
Auf dem Weg würde sie noch ihre Freundin Rapunzel einsacken und dann auch noch den süßen Jack Frost, dem sie schon in der Vergangenheit einiges zu verdanken hatte.  
Der letzte im Bunde würde Hicks sein, ein Drachenreiter von Berk.  
Der Ring würde sie in all diesen Welten bringen. Die Frage war nur, wo sie am Ende landen würde, denn sie hatte noch nie etwas von diesem Hogwarts gehört. Doch sie würde sich überraschen lassen. Der Sender des Briefes wusste schon, was er tat, wenn er ein solch seltsames Team zusammenstellte, um die Welt zu retten.


	2. Rapunzel und Jack Frost

Elsa begab sich in den nahegelegenen Wald, ehe sie sich den Ring an den Finger steckte. So wie sie diesen kannte, würde er sie genau dort hin bringen, wo sie hin musste.  
Ein seltsamer Ruck ging durch ihren Körper und sie wurde von etwas wild durch die Gegend geschleudert. Die Umgebung begann sich in ein Meer aus Farben zu verwandeln und Elsa wurde schlecht.  
Irgendwann war es vorbei und sie lag benommen auf einer Wiese. Als sie sich aufsetzte  
konnte sie zuerst einen hohen Turm erkennen, der mit Efeu bewachsen war. Aber der  
interessierte sie nicht. Als erstes suchte sie ein Gebüsch um sich darin zu übergeben.  
Daran würde sie sich wohl nie gewöhnen.  
Nachdem sie ihren Magen gründlich geleert hatte, richtete sie sich auf und sah sich um. Das  
war der Turm. Dann war die Prinzessin, die sie aufsammeln wollte nicht mehr fern.  
//Okay dein Orientierungssinn ist echt mies//, dachte sich Elsa, als sie zum wiederholten Male  
über ein und dieselbe Wurzel stolperte. Zumindest kam es ihr wie dieselbe Wurzel vor.  
Elsa murmelte vor sich hin, als neben ihr ein Schnauben ertönte. Die Weißhaarige blickte auf  
und gab einen erschrockenen Laut von sich, als sie ein weißes Pferd erblickte.  
Sie starrte das Pferd einen Augenblick an, ehe sie Maximus erkannte und erleichtert aus. „Na was machst du denn hier?“, fragte sie und klopfte dem weißen Pferd den Hals.  
Dieses Schnaubte nur erneut und stellte sich so, dass Elsa ohne Probleme aufsteigen konnte. Die Weißhaarige seufzte und schwang sich dann mühsam auf das Pferd. Sie konnte nicht besonders gut reiten. Sie hatte es nie gelernt und war bisher auch noch nicht dazu gekommen. Jetzt wo sie ihre Fähigkeiten kontrollieren konnte, stand ihr eigentlich die ganze Welt offen. Und was tat sie? Erledigte seltsame Aufgaben von mysteriösen Briefeschreibern.  
Obwohl sie so wahrscheinlich am meisten von der Welt zu sehen bekam. Auch wenn sich das nicht unbedingt auf ihre beschränkte.  
Rapunzel lebte zwar in der Welt, in der auch Elsa lebte, doch die anderen Beiden, die sie noch abholen würden, lebten in je einer anderen Zeit und Welt.  
Maximus brachte Elsa genau zu Rapunzel, die aussah, als hätte sie bereits gewartet. In der  
Hand hielt sie einen Brief mit dem sie Elsa winkte.  
Maximus blieb stehen und Elsa rutschte von seinem Rücken, ehe sie ihm noch einmal auf den  
Hals klopfte. „Danke fürs finden, du Guter“, lobte Rapunzel, während sie das Pferd ausgiebig  
knuddelte und streichelte. Als sie fertig war trat sie einen Schritt zurück. „Und nichts  
verraten“, wies sie noch einmal an. Das Pferd salutierte, so weit ihm das möglich war. „So  
und jetzt zurück mit dir Eugen wird schon warten.“ Maximus klopfte mit den Hufen auf den  
Boden und trabte dann los.  
„Sie sagte du würdet dich verlaufen“, erklärte Rapunzel grinsend, ehe sie ihre Freundin Elsa  
umarmte. „Sie weiß scheinbar alles“, murmelte die Weißhaarige, der es das ein wenig peinlich war.  
Rapunzel strich sich durch ihre kurzen braunen Haare und lächelte dann. „Weist du  
Genaueres?“ Elsa schüttelte den Kopf. „Jemand namens Hicks hat die genauen Anweisungen“,  
erklärte sie ein wenig mürrisch. Sie kannte ihn nicht. Rapunzel hingegen klatschte erfreuten in  
die Hände. „Hicks ist dabei?“, freute sie sich und Elsa hob lediglich eine Augenbraue. Wenn  
sie ihn kannte war das gut.  
Rapunzel holte aus dem Briefumschlag ihren Ring. „Ich soll ihn erst anlegen, wenn du da  
bist“, erklärte sie und an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck war deutlich zu erkennen wie aufgeregt sie eigentlich war. Als sie den Ring an ihren Finger steckte, schloss sie die Augen in Erwartung einer unangenehmen Teleportation, doch stattdessen spürte sie ein leichtes Kribbeln auf ihrer Kopfhaut. Als Elsa keuchte, öffnete sie die Augen und blickte sich verwirrt um. Sie waren noch immer auf der Lichtung.  
Goldene Haare wehten in ihr Blickfeld und sie griff, einem Instinkt folgend, hinter sich. Ihre Haare waren etwa kniekehlenlang und blond.  
Rapunzel schnappte nach Luft. Das war also das Geschenk von dem im Brief die Rede gewesen war. Ein Geschenk für diese Mission, das wahrscheinlich sehr hilfreich sein würde. Die Gabe der Heilung. Wie praktisch.  
Elsa musterte Rapunzel und rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn. Jetzt war ihr auch klar, warum sie mit sollte.  
„Machen wir uns auf den Weg zu unserem zweiten Zwischenstopp“, damit streckte Elsa ihre Hand aus und Rapunzel griff danach. Wieder wurden sie von einem Wind ergriffen, der sie durch ein Meer an Farben zog, ehe sie unschön neben einem See landeten.  
Elsa seufzte erleichtert. Sie hatte fest damit gerechnet heute noch ein Mal nass zu werden. Aber scheinbar war das Schicksal ihr gnädig. Oder hatte dieses Mal die Koordinaten richtig berechnet.  
Eine blasse Hand streckte sich in ihr Blickfeld und Elsa sah auf. Lässig stand er an seinen Stock gelehnt da und bot ihr eine Hand an.  
Jack Frost mit seinem wunderschönen weißen Haaren und seinen schönen blauen Augen.  
Elsa ergriff seine Hand und ließ sich hoch helfen. „Herzlich willkommen in meiner Welt, Prinzessin“, neckte Jack und verbeugte sich.  
Elsa verzog die Lippen und in ihrer Hand bildete sich ein Schneeball, den sie nach dem Jungen in seinem blauen Kapuzenpullover warf. Jack wirkte ein wenig erschrocken, als er diesen genau gegen den Kopf bekam.  
Sonst war doch er derjenige, der andere mit Schneebällen beschoss! Frechheit.  
„Wenn du das noch einmal machst, mach ich dich zum Schneemann“, drohte Elsa, weil sie es hasste, wenn er wieder einmal mit dem: ‚Aber du bist doch eine Königin’, anfing.  
Jack gab ein abfälliges Geräusch von sich. „Das will ich sehen“, gab er von sich und kurz darauf hagelte es Schneebälle von überall her. Jack erwiderte das Feuer und eine heftige Schneeballschlacht entbrannte.  
Als sowohl Jack als auch Elsa total durchnässt waren, hob Elsa die Hände. „Waffenstillstand“, forderte sie, denn sie musste erst einmal wieder zu Kräften kommen.  
„Danke“, ertönte ein Grummeln und Elsa sah sich um. Etwas hinter ihr hatte sich ein Schneehaufen gebildet, der sich bewegte. Kurz darauf schüttelte sich dieser und der Schnee fiel zu Boden. Hervor kam eine total nasse und zitternde Rapunzel.  
Elsa musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. „Entschuldigung“, gab sie, synchron mit Jack, von sich.  
Rapunzel klapperte mit den Zähnen. „N…Nette Begrüßung“, brachte sie zitternd hervor. „Oh je“, meinte Elsa schuldbewusst. „Lass uns ein Feuer machen, sonst erfriert uns Rapunzel noch“, sagte sie an Jack gewandt und dieser nickte.

Als sich die Blonde schließlich wieder aufgetaut hatte und auch dazu gekommen war sich vor zu stellen, holte Jack eine Liste aus der Bauchtasche seines Kapuzenpullovers. „Eine Einkaufsliste. Die war im Briefumschlag dabei“, erklärte er und wirkte nicht gerade erfreut. Elsa hob eine Augenbraue und nahm sich die Liste. Sie las, ehe sie die Liste stumm an Rapunzel weiter gab. Sie konnte damit nichts anfangen. Überhaupt nichts!  
„Einkaufsliste“, murmelte Rapunzel nachdenklich. Ein Kessel (Zinn, Normgröße 2), einen Zauberstab, ein Sortiment Glas- oder Kristallfläschchen, ein Teleskop und eine Waage aus Messing. Für was brauchte man solche Sachen? Mit der Waage, dem Kessel und den Fläschchen konnte sich die Blonde vielleicht noch etwas zusammen reimen, aber einen Zauberstab? „Das klingt… gruselig“, meinte sie und Elsa blickte sie ausdruckslos an. „Sagt diejenige, deren Haare leuchten, wenn sie singt“, gab sie unbeeindruckt von sich und Rapunzel streckte ihr die Zunge raus.  
„Vielleicht weiß Hicks ja mehr“, gab Rapunzel schließlich zu bedenken und wurde von Elsa und Jack seltsam angestarrt. „Hicks, was ist das für ein Name?“, fragte Jack doch ein wenig verwundert. Rapunzel seufzte. „Er ist ein Wikinger und bei denen ist es üblich das schwächste Kind eines Jahrganges Hicks zu nennen. Allerdings ist er sehr schlau und… ach das werdet ihr schon selbst sehen“, erklärte sie und grinste. Sie wollte gern die Gesichter der beiden sehen, wenn sie auf Ohnezahn trafen.  
Elsa war die erste, die sich erhob. „Na dann gehen wir weiter“, sagte sie und blickte Jack auffordernd an. Dieser nahm den Ring, den auch er in einem Brief erhalten hatte und steckte in sich an den Finger.  
Als Elsa und Rapunzel ihrer Hände auf seine legten, begannen die Ringe zu leuchten und der Zauber umschloss sie, ehe die Reise durch einen Strudel aus Farben von neuem begann. Elsa würde sich wohl nie daran gewöhnen können.  
Dieses Mal landeten sie nicht so glücklich, sondern mitten im Wasser. Während sich Rapunzel mühsam hoch kämpfte, ließ Elsa das Wasser um sich herum gefrieren und schuf somit eine Plattform, auf der sie sich sammeln konnten. „Schon wieder nass“, beschwerte sich Rapunzel und versuchte ihre Haare zu ordnen. Sie waren zwar nur kniekehlenlang, recht kurz im Vergleich zu früher, doch sie hatten sich um sie gewickelt, wie ein Seil.  
„Wo sind wir hier?“, fragte Elsa und blickte den weiten Ozean entlang. Nirgendwo war auch nur eine Insel zu sehen.  
Jack und Rapunzel blickten sich ebenfalls um. „Könnte das da hinten eine Insel sein?“, fragte Jack, der sich mit Hilfe des Windes und seinem Stab ein Stück in die Luft erhoben hatte. „Wo?“, fragte die beiden Mädchen und versuchten etwas zu erkennen. Was Jack meinte, schien ein winziger dunkler Punkt in der Ferne zu sein. „Möglich“, murmelte Elsa, ehe sie einfach über das Wasser lief. Unter ihren Füßen bildete sich eine Eisschicht und erlaubte es Rapunzel ihr zu folgen, während Jack schon auf die Insel zu flog.  
Auf halben Weg dort hin, wurde er von etwas gestreift und aus der Luft wieder ins Wasser katapultiert. Als er auftauchte, spuckte er Wasser und sah sich einem kleinen grün-gelben Drachen gegenüber. Im Vergleich zu seinem Körper hatte er einen großen Kopf und beeindruckende Zähne. Alles in allem war er aber nicht so groß wie Jack, weshalb er auch keine richtige Angst vor diesem Tier hatte. Als es jedoch das Maul öffnete und einen Schwall Feuer spuckte, tauchte Jack lieber unter. Als er wieder auftauchte, suchte er die Umgebung ab, doch von dem kleinen Drachen war nichts mehr zu sehen. Allerdings war etwas merkwürdig. Seine Kapuze war so schwer, als würde etwas daran hängen. Er versuchte sich danach um zu drehen, weil er glaubte jemand würde sie fest halten, doch er konnte niemanden erkennen. Schließlich griff er hinter sich und erwischte etwas schuppiges.  
„Du hast da einen Drachen an der Kapuze“, bemerkte Elsa, als sie mit ihrer Eisstraße bei ihm angekommen war. Jack verdrehte die Augen und kletterte hinauf. „Sag mir lieber wie ich den los werde“, murrte der weißhaarige Junge und Elsa packte das Tier und zog. Es reagierte jedoch nicht. Als sie mit ihren Eiskräften dagegen angehen wollte, ließ das Tier los und spuckte ihr einen Feuerball entgegen, ehe es sich wieder an Jacks Kapuze festbiss.  
„Ein Schrecklicher Schrecken“, bemerkte Rapunzel und trat auf Jack zu, um den Tier den Bauch zu kraulen. Der Drache gab einen zufriedenen Laut von sich und ließ die Kapuze los. Rapunzel trug den Drachen im Arm und streichelte ihn weiter.  
Elsa hob eine Augenbraue. „Ein Schrecklicher was?“, fragte sie irritiert. „Ein Schrecklicher Schrecken. Ein kleiner Drache“, erklärte sie. „Im Grunde nicht gefährlich, aber sie richten viel Unheil an“, erklärte sie, ohne aufzuhören das Tier zu streicheln.

„Du willst mir also sagen es geht um Drachen“, fragte sie ein wenig irritiert. „Ja, Hicks lebt auf Berk, dort gibt es Drachen als Haustiere“, erklärte sie gut gelaunt.  
Elsa schnaubte. „Wer hält sich denn Drachen als Haustiere?“, wollte sie doch ein wenig genervt wissen. Diese Tiere waren ihr nicht geheuer. „Sagt die mit dem sprechenden Schneemann“, konterte Jack und bekam dafür wieder einen Schneeball an den Kopf.  
„Ich möchte eure Schneeballschlacht nur ungern stören, aber wir müssen weiter“, erklärte Rapunzel, weil das Eis unter ihren Füßen langsam zu schmelzen begann. „Ah, ja“, machte Elsa und sie setzten ihren Weg fort, bis sie etwas erreichten, dass wie eine Insel aussah. Ein größerer Berg mit ein wenig Strand herum. Dort stand ein Junge, der gerade versuchte sich eine Art Robe anzuziehen. Neben ihm lag ein schwarzer Drachen, der gelangweilt dabei zu sah, wie sich der Junge abmühte.  
„Ohnezahn“, quietschte Rapunzel und sprang auf und ab. Der Drache hob den Kopf, gab einen erfreuten Laut von sich und sprang dann auch auf, ehe er den Jungen mit den braunen Haaren an stupste und auf die Besucher aufmerksam machte.  
„Ohnezahn?“, wunderte sich Elsa und betrachtete den Drachen, der auf Rapunzel zu sprang, kaum dass diese die Insel betreten hatte.  
Sein Schweif war irgendwie komisch. Eine der Flossen war durch einen Nachbau ersetzt wurden und er trug einen Sattel.  
Ohnezahn riss Rapunzel zu Boden und leckte diese erfreut ab.  
Während Elsa den Drachen anstarrte und Rapunzel sich ablecken ließ, trat Jack auf den Jungen zu. „Du musst Hicks sein. Jack Frost, sehr erfreut“, sagte er und reichte dem Jungen, der etwas kleiner war als er die Hand. Hicks griff nach Jacks Hand. „Freut mich“, sagte er und blickte dann zu Rapunzel, die sich langsam wieder von Ohnezahn befreite.  
„Äh, Hicks, was trägst du da?“, fragte Rapunzel neugierig, während sie sich Ohnezahns Sabber von der Kleidung wischte. Oder es zumindest versuchte. „Das?“, fragte Hicks und deutete auf die Kleidung. „Das ist unsere Schuluniform“, erklärte er und musste grinsen, als alle drei das Gesicht verzogen. „Schuluniform?“, kam wie aus einem Mund nicht gerade begeistert.  
Hicks nickte. „Wir gehen auf eine Zauberschule. So bescheuert das auch klingt. Mich wundert nichts mehr, wenn so ein Brief bei mir ein flattert“, sagte er und zuckte die Schultern, ehe er allen dreien eine Robe reichte.  
Sie nahmen die Roben entgegen und musterten sie. Währenddessen sprang Ohnezahn interessiert um Elsa herum und diese versuchte ihn zu ignorieren. Er machte ihr ein wenig Angst.  
„Okay und was sollen wir auf dieser Schule tun?“, wollte Jack wissen, nachdem er das seltsame weiße Jackett und darüber einen dunkelgrauen Pullover gezogen hatte. Der schwarze, lange Mantel mit der Kapuze und dem roten Futter lag noch an der Seite. Das war ihm unheimlich. So seltsame Sachen hatte er noch nie gesehen.  
„Es gibt einen Jungen namens Harry Potter, den wir beschützen sollen, außerdem gehen dort Albtraumgestalten um und wir sollen herausfinden wer diese auf die Schule los gelassen hat“, erklärte Hicks. Dann holte er aus seinem Rucksack eine Karte hervor. „So sieht der Plan aus. Laut der Beschreibung gibt es vier verschiedene Häuser in die man kommen kann. Harry ist im Haus Griffindor. Allerdings steht hier, wir sollen uns keine Gedanken machen, weil wir jeder in ein Haus kommen. Der Sprechende Hut wüsste bescheid und würde uns entsprechend einteilen“, erklärte er und blickte genau so ratlos wie der Rest.  
Während Hicks den Rest des Plans erklärte schien Ohnezahn unruhig zu werden. Immer wieder schlich er zwischen Elsa und Rapunzel vorbei und rieb seinen Kopf an Hicks Hand.  
„Ist ja gut Ohnezahn, du kommst natürlich auch mit“, murmelte Hicks und der Drache schien ihn zu verstehen, denn er leckte ihn ab und legte sich dann ganz ruhig auf den Boden, um zu warten.  
Schließlich erhob sich Hicks und schwang sich auf Ohnezahn. „Wird Zeit, dass wir aufbrechen“, verkündete er und war schon komplett in seiner Rolle als Anführer ihrer kleinen Gruppe drin. Ihm war Elsa zwar noch ein wenig unheimlich und Jack konnte er nicht so richtig einschätzen, doch das würde sich noch ergeben.  
Zum Glück hatte der Schreiber des Briefes jedem eine Rolle zugeteilt.  
Hicks war der Anführer, Rapunzel war als Heilerin mitgekommen und Jack und Elsa würden sich um die kämpferischen Aspekte des Ganzen kümmern. Hicks wusste zwar noch nicht wie, aber er würde es sicherlich bald herausfinden.  
Jetzt zog er erst einmal den Ring aus seiner Tasche und steckte ihn sich an, ehe die Gruppe von einem bunten Strudel aus Farben verschluckt wurde.


End file.
